Incredible Shrinking Duck
' |image= |production= |producer(s)=Mark Hall Brian Cosgrove |story=John Stevenson |script=Jimmy Hibbert |director=Chris Randall |imdbref=tt0769891 |episode=S02E04 |airdate=3 October 1989 |previous_story=The Lost Valley |next_story=Hi-Duck }} Summary Von Goosewing is shown brooding as usual that he cannot capture Count Duckula as he wishes, but soon has an idea to capture him and end him for good: Von Goosewing plans to shrink Castle Duckula so as to put its and its inhabitants in a snow-globe, where they will be no danger to anyone, (thought they were not to begin with). With this new plot in mind, Von Goosewing works hard constantly (for years) building a machine that can shrink the castle itself to a snow-globe size, though he inevitably drops it off the edge of a cliff, where it rolls into a gift shop, and is put on the shelf with other globes. Von Goosewing does not know which one could contain the real Castle and so he left with the forced choice of having to buy them all so as to crack them all open. When Count Duckula realizes what has happened, he begins to panic; what will happen to him if he is tiny forever? And so he, Igor, and Nanny head off to the shrink ray to try and reverse the effect, though they are saved the trouble when they realize that they can simply find the ray and reverse it. Von Goosewing, however, being a dim bulb, realizes that now his quarry has escaped him, and thus shrinks himself down to size so as to look for Duckula, but as he is small, sees that the effect projected by the machine does not last long. Background Music Pieces *"Finger of Fear" by Frederic Bayco *"Drama" by Van Phillips *"Spindlelegs" by King Palmer *"Lumbering Giant" by Paddy Kingsland *"Stealth by Night" by Jack Coles *"March of the Ants" by Sidney Crooke *"Premonitions" by Richard Allen Harvey *"Magical Effect (A)" by Paddy Kingsland Voice Talents *David Jason as Count Duckula and Shopkeeper *Jack May as Igor *Brian Trueman as Nanny *Jimmy Hibbert as Dr. Von Goosewing *Barry Clayton as Narrator Credits *Voices: David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert *Narrator: Barry Clayton *Written by Jimmy Hibbert *Vocals: Doreen Edwards, Mike Harding *Music: Mike Harding *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper, Ed Williams *Storyboard by John Stevenson. *Layout by Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, José María Zumel, Jose Antonio Rojo *Animated by Manuel Garcia, Pedro Mohedano, Ezequiel Martin, Mariano Rueda, Miguel Angel Fuertez, Valentín Doménech, Angel Gallego, Francisco Tena, Edward Sasu, Francisca Moreno, Vincente Rodriguez, Alberto Conejo, Julio Diez, Juan Antonio Rojo, Stefanescu Bujor, Carmen Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Valentín Caín, Luis Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Pedro Molina, Ventura Rodriguez, Fernando Gallego, Amaro Carretero, Ignacio Armero, Arthur de Cloedt, Julian Tarrago, Emilio Lujan, Javier Gutierrez, Ramon Garcia, María Vincenta Rodriguez, Ignacio Meneu, Luis Amor, Pedro Jorge Gil, Maria Luisa Ruiz, Elisa Nunez, Isabel de Martinez Osaba, Yolanda Velasco *Backgrounds: Milagros Banares, Higashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Andres Hernandez *Special Effects: Carlos Alfonso *Camera: Santiago Gomez, Antonio Navarro, Victorio Gonzalez *Painting: Teresa Diego, Maria Fernandez, Julia Garcia, Maria del Mar Fernandez, Angeles Vacas, Loli Pina, Herminia Burgaleta, Miguel Angel Perez, Pilar Canalejo, Elena Garcia, Angeles Sanz, Maria Jose Alvarez, Delia Hernandez, Susana Diez, Asuncion Tomás, Francisco Villanueva, Francisco Vacas, Paula Abad, Mayte Garcia, Victoria Ruiz *Supervised by Carmen Garcia, Maribel Lopez *Xerox: Alejandro Alfonso, Jose Luis Aisa *Line Test: Eva Moreno, Sergio Alfonso *Production Control: Bob Burrows, Julio Diez, Chris Phillips *Film Editor: Jane Hicks *Assistant Editor: Stephen Perry *Dubbing Mixer: Tim Cavagin *Animation Director: Carlos Alfonso *Associate Producer: Chris Randall *Executive Producer: John Hambley *Produced by Mark Hall, Brian Cosgrove *Directed by Chris Randall *© Cosgrove Hall Productions MCMLXXXVIII Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1989, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVIII' as it is dated in 1988. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2